Take me on the floor
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Él nunca pensó que todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces pudiera ser cambiado por ella,ella nunca creyó que el llevar a cabo un sueño ocasionara tantos problemas.SUMARY COMPLETO DENTRO! Bx?/Ex?/Axjs/RxEm/TH
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer****: La mayoría de los personajes pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Resumen****: **

**Bella piensa que es una chica corriente sin nada que la haga especial, lo que ella no sabe es que tiene un talento innate para la dance y la música por lo que, cuando le dan una beca para estudiar en la más prestigiosa escuela de danza de los Estados Unidos, cree estar viviendo un sueño. Alli conocerá a buenos amigos y a otros no tan buenos pero entre ellos destacará **_**él**_** aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer.**

**Edward es el típico niñato egocéntrico que se cree mejor que nadie porque es uno de los mejores de Juliards y, cuando llega **_**ella**_**, todo en su vida cambia pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando vea que **_**ella **_**se enamora poco a poco de su hermano y que, encima, le quita el puesto?**

**Una historia llena de drama, humor, pasion, amor y odio y muchas, muchas canciones.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Prefacio**

El sonido de aplausos llenaba todo el auditorio.

Ella sabía en lo que se metía al hacer esto, pero se podría decir que ahora estaba _acojonada._

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can i make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk,she did ballet_

_What more can i say?_

Los primeros acordes de la canción empezaron a sonar. Esa era la señal para que ella empezara a cantar.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba actuando en el 'Hard Rock Cafe', delante de millones de personas y, lo más importante, delante de _él._

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

A medida que iba cantando y moviéndose por el amplio escenario, sus ojos hacían un recorrido por toda la sala en busca de un par de ojos esmeraldas a los que iba dedicada la canción.

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on tv_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up mtv._

Cuando por fin vio al dueño de aquellas piedras preciosas una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de _él_ y éste le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas torcidas que, aún despues de tanto tiempo, le hacían hiperventilar salvajemente.

_She calls up her friends,they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

El hecho de que _él _hubiera venido a mostrarle su apoyo le daba fuerzas para sacar lo mejor de sí misma encima de aquel escenario. Ambos sabían lo que verdaderamente significaba aquella canción y quienes eran sus protagonistas, _ellos, _aunque los papeles eran los inversos.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Ella_ era la skater girl, la chica tan diferente a los que la rodeaban pero que, aún así, había podido ganarse el corazón de _él_.

_Él_ era el niño pijo que creía que _ella_ no era suficiente para _él_ y que, al cabo del tiempo, se dió cuenta de el grandísimo error que había cometido. Creían que ya era demasiado tarde..

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See that man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl_

_Can i make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que no se debe subestimar al destino. Éste SIEMPRE gana.

_I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

Cuando la cancíon terminó, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y le dieron tal aplauso que a ella se le iban a caer la lágrimas de la emoción contenida. Fue entonces cuando se permitió apartar la mirada de la de él y fijarse en que, en primera fila, se encontraban las personas más importantes de su vida. Y , allí mismo, se dió cuenta de qué era lo que realmente quería conseguir y, lo más importante quizás, con quien quería compartirlo todo . Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el susodicho no dejara escapar esta última oportunidad para ambos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Canción: sk8ter boy- avril lavigne**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que esta idea se me ocurrió estando en clase de historia y la verdad es que me pareció buena y quería darle algo de forma, creo que me ha quedado bien =)**

**Este fic tendrá alrededor de 18 caps aprox. y espero poder actualizarlo mucho más seguido que el de Verano en Ibiza, ese aún esta algo atascado.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la prox. actualización! ^^**

**maRiiah..!***

**p.D: dejar un Review no cuesta nada ;)**


	2. Cap1: Llegando a NYI

**Disclaimer****: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía.**

**N/A:**** La canción utilizada en este capítulo es ****MISERY BUSSINES - PARAMORE**

**aclaración:**

_las palabras y expresiones subrayadas y en cursiva son en español, puesto que Bella es bilingüe._

_"las conversaciones se señalarán de esta manera"_

_**ENJOY IT!**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 1**** (POV BELLA)**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

Me desperté con una molesta canción cerca de mi oído. Abrí los ojos pesadamente para encontrarme con mi teléfono sonando en la mesita de noche. Alargué la mano hasta toparme con el reloj y le di una ojeada ¡¿LAS 3:45 DE LA MAÑANA?!

¿Quién demonios podría estar llamándome a las 3:45 a.m.? La respuesta me llegó al instante…

"_¿Qué quieres Alice? por si no lo has notado, la gente normal suele estar durmiendo a esta hora" _deseaba que hubiera captado el mensaje y que me dejara dormir tranquila, ya que con el ajetreo del viaje tenia algo de _jet-lag._

"_¡Bella! SÉ que me tienes que contar algo respecto a un hermano mío, ¿No es así? ¿Qué pasó para que llegara con una sonrisa idiota en la cara?¿De donde lo conoces?"_ me acribilló a preguntas sin detenerse a coger aire.

"_Eh... ¿¡para eso me molestas!? ¿No podías esperar a mañana para que te lo cuente o qué?"_

"_Si... Pero es que la intriga me impedía pegar ojo así que ¡ya estás largando belliss!" _Sabía que lo mejor era contárselo cuanto antes y así podría dormí el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

"_Bueno resulta que me lo encontré en el avión cuando hice escala en Phoenix y el me reconoció, empezamos a hablar y se ofreció a ayudarme a traer las maletas en el taxi. Eso fue todo."_

En realidad no fue exactamente así…

*Flash-Back*

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando Charlie, mi padre, me dio una carta que estaba esperando desde hacía meses.

No lo podía creer, ¡Al fin me habían dado la beca! y es que ¡iba a estudiar en JULLIARD! La escuela de danza y artes escénicas más importante de todo el país, es cierto que iba a extrañar muchísimo a mis padres y a jake pero no podía perderme esta oportunidad para salir del enfermizo pueblo de Forks (si, aunque soy española vivo en forks porque Renee se había enamorado de este pueblo cuando tenía seis años). Y es que mi sueño era ser bailarina profesional y participar en _the streets._**(N/A es algo así como un concurso de baile pero callejero muy popular que tiene lugar en Baltimore. Aparece también en la película Step up)**

Tenía tantas ganas de empezar mi nueva vida que el lunes ya estaba cogiendo un avión rumbo a Nueva York.

Tuve que hacer escala en Phoenix, fue ahí cuando me encontré con Emmet, el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga a la cual conozco desde que me fui a Forks.

Ella y su familia vivían en Forks, como yo, pero se mudaron a NY porque trasladaron a su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, uno de los Cardiólogos más reconocidos en todo el mundo. Fue ella quien echó mi solicitud de beca para estudiar allí, sabía que era mi sueño y que yo nunca me atrevería a hacerlo. Allie, yo y su hermano Edward, de quién preferiría ni acordarme, estudiaríamos allí (aunque ellos llevaban ya tres años en Julliard).

Cuando hice escala en Phoenix me encontré con Emmet, quien venía a NY de vuelta desde Tennesse de ver a los Cowboys de Dallas. Me quedé con la boca abierta al verle, estaba increíblemente guapo. Alto y muy musculoso, con el pelo negro, rizado y corto y con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca que me miraban con una expresión entre fascinada y lujuriosa que me encantó.

Resumiendo: me pidió mi número y quedamos mañana por la noche en su casa para tomar algo y hablar.. bueno, ya sabéis n_n, también se ofreció a ayudarme con el equipaje y acompañarme a casa para que no me pasara nada, _¡que lindo es!_

*Fin del Flash-Back *

Cuando terminé de hablar con Alice eran las 5:15 y ya no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidí empezar a leer el libro que me regaló mi amigo Jake: _LA SOMBRA DEL VIENTO, _ de un tal _Carlos Ruiz Zafón, _cuando llegó un sms a mi móvil.

_Para: Bella_

_De: Emmet_

_Hey Bellis! _

_Spero no aberte dspertado, esq no puedo djar d pnsar en nuestro reencuentro._

_No creo q pueda sperar a mñn para volver a verte asi qe te invito a desayunar, ok?_

_Cntesta preciosa._

Jamás pensé que Emmet fuera de esos que mandan mensajitos.. , de todos modos me apresuré a contestarle:

_Para: Emmet_

_De: Bella_

_Emmy! me parec perfecto =) qe tal a las 7 en el starbucks de la 8º con main?_

_tmb tengo MUXAS ganas de verte, __bsitos dnde qieras y como qieras._

Sabía que una frase de ese estilo y, encima, en español le desconcertaría y eso era algo que no me molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando me di cuenta de que quedaban menos de dos horas para nuestra ''cita'' y que todavía ni me había duchado, me di muchísima prisa en hacerlo. Me decidí por un short vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con dibujos negros y escote bajo, lo combiné con unas cuñas negras y un bolso blanco **(conjunto junto con los zapatos y el bolso en mi profile)**.

Como el Starbucks me pillaba algo lejos fui en mi coche, un fantástico Alfa Romeo 8C Spider gris regalo de mi padre por mi 18 y último cumpleaños. Tuve suerte y encontré un aparcamiento justo en la puerta del establecimiento, al ver que Emmet no estaba allí me sentí tranquila, pues al fin y al cabo no había llegado tarde.

Escogí una mesa algo apartada para poder tener más intimidad y me puse a leer una revista mientras esperaba, pero una voz desconocida me interrumpió la lectura.

_"¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan, de Forks?"_

¡Oh, dios mio que no sea quién creo que es!

Pero al darme la vuelta descubrí que la suerte, como siempre, no estaba de mi parte..

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Olaa de nuevo! siento muchísimo la tardanza pero esque no he podido actualizar ninguno de los fics por las siguientes razones:**

**1. Se murió mi ordenador y, con él, los capitulos que llevaba adelantados de ambos.**

**2. Tuve que irme a Madrid porque una prima mía que vive allí tuvo un bebé y estuve una semana sin poder hacer nada.**

**3. El instituto no me deja tiempo ni para respirar.**

**4. Ingresaron a mi hermana por lo de la gripe A, pero afortunadamente fue una falsa alarma.**

**5. Me quedé sin inspiración.**

**Sé que no son excusas y que muchas de vosotras estareis enfadadas..LO SIENTO, yo tambien estaría cabreada.**

**Prometo actualizar más a menudo, al menos una vez en semana ok?**

**Verano en Ibiza lo actualizaré esta noche o mañana, tengo que estudiar economía y no me puedo entretener mucho T_T.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, cortito pero rebelador... ¿Quién será el que pregunta por Bella? y.. ¿que habrá pasado para que ella se haya olvidado de Edward? Dejen sus Reviews!**

**Kisses 'nd Bites!**

**meRiiss ***


	3. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
